Vladimir Glebovich of Pronsk (c1158-c1197)
}} Vladimir Glebovich (c1158-c1197) - Prince of Pronsk. Biography Together with his older brothers Roman and Igor, he ruled the Principality of Ryazan principality, though the title Prince of Ryazan was held by Roman, as the elder brother. In 1180, together with brother Vsevolod Glebovich, with the support of Vsevolod Yuryevich the Big Nest, he participated in civil strife against his brothers Roman and Igor. In 1183, he accompanied Vsevolod Yuryevich in his campaign against the Volga Bulgaria. In 1186, he reached an agreement with his brothers Roman and Igor on the reign of the Principality of Ryazan, went with them to his other brothers, Vsevolod Glebovich and Svyatoslav, and besieged Pronsk. Not listening to the Grand Prince's ambassadors who attempted to persuade the brothers to reconcile, the latter engaged in battle with the advanced troops of the Grand Prince of Vladimir-Suzdal who supported the princes of Pronsk, but heard about the approach to Pronsk of Vsevolod Yuryevich's main forces, Vladimir Glebovich and his brothers fled from the city walls. But as soon as the help was gone, he returned and captured the city, luring his brother Svyatoslav to his side. He then sent emissaries to the Grand Prince of Vladimir-Suzdal to ask for peace, but was refused. In 1187, he and his brothers sent Bishop Porfiri of Chernigov to Vsevolod Yuryevich to intercede for himself and secured peace. In 1195 he was present in Vladimir at the wedding of Vsevolod Yuryevich's son - Konstantin. In 1196, he accompanied Vsevolod Yuryevich in his campaign against the Principality of Chernigov. Family Father Gleb Rostislavich - Prince of Ryazan (1145-1177 with interruptions). Mother Yevfrosiniya Rostislavovna (died 1179), daughter of Rostislav Yuryevich. Brothers and sisters # Andrei Glebovich of Ryazan (c1150-c1185) - Prince of Ryazan. # Roman Glebovich of Ryazan (c1152-1216) - Grand Prince of Ryazan (1180-1207). # Igor Glebovich of Ryazan (c1154-1194) - the appanage prince of Ryazan. # Feodosya Glebovna of Ryazan (c1156-c1200) - married Mstislav Rostislavich the Brave Славянская энциклопедия. Киевская Русь - Московия|, Vol 1. pp.768}} # Vsevolod Glebovich of Pronsk (c1160-1207) - Prince of Pronsk (up to 1186, 1188-1207) andPrince of Kolomna (1186-1188). # Svyatoslav Glebovich of Pronsk (c1162-1207) appanage Prince of Pronsk. # Yaroslav Glebovich of Ryazan (c1164-c1199) - prince of Ryazan[[. Children # [[Gleb Vladimirovich of Ryazan (c1180-1219) - Prince of Ryazan (1212–1217), organizer of the fratricidal Council of Isady (1217), where he killed 6 princes (brother and cousins) # Oleg Vladimirovich of Pronsk (c1183-c1216) — prince of Pronsk (1207 — c1216). # Izyaslav Vladimirovich of Pronsk (c1185-1217) - Prince of Pronsk (1207) ВТ-ЭСБЕ - Изяслав Владимирович - was killed by his brother at the Council of Isady (1217). # Konstantin Vladimirovich of Pronsk (c1187-c1242) - an appanage Prince of Pronsk, helped Gleb organize the murder. (His patronymic is not indicated in the sources, there is some probability that he is not the son of Vladimir Glebovich , but a nephew Литвина А. Ф., Успенский Ф. Б. Выбор имени у русских князей в X-XVI вв. p. 279) Notes